htfocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Agony
Agony (formerly Valeria) is a oc created by User:Fenton Menace. Biography Valeria was born to a poor family, so she was put up for adopted and was adopted by Ventura's family. The two developed a close bond. Valeria loved to exercise, jog, and sports. She was top in her high school's running team for 4 years. She was good at academics, her future was very promising. She moved to Happy Tree Town so she can attend college there since the town's college was known for its high quality education and sports. She developed a romantic relationship with a charismatic man. However, 6 months in the relationship, she was brutally assaulted (both sexually and physically) by him and other people. She was then murdered. She wasn't dead for good, a man dug up her grave and augmented her and brought her to live. However, the only way she can live is if she obeys her master, Venice. All that Venice wants, is to get revenge on the people who laughed and mocked him for his experiments and creations. Her name was forgotten so was her memory. She went by the name Agony after he master taught her the word. She is in agonizing pain everyday due to the augments her master gave her. But she needs them in order to survive. She has a wind up key on back, this causes her to hunch forward a little. Its unknown what purpose the wind up key serves, its possible that it was just there because her master thinks it looks cosmetically pleasing. However, she is as twice as strong due to her augments and somewhat durable, but she isn't as agile as she used to be due to the wind up key in her spine, hindering her from running so she won't face even more pain. Personality When she was Valeria, she was a nice sweet girl. She always gave criticism to people to help them improve, and she was always open to criticism. Valeria cared deeply about her brother Ventura, and was overprotective. After she died and was brought back, she shows no remorse or logic as her memory was wiped and replaced with her master's ideals. All she does is obey her master, and agree with everything he says. However, she does remember her assault and the moments before death, its possible Venice kept it just to motivate her to get angry, or just to make her suffer. Relationships Ventura She deeply cared about her brother, she was overprotective. Her brother thinks it was unnecessary for her to always be on him, but he understood why she was so concerned. When she died, Ventura was upset and vowed that justice will be served. When Ventura learned she was brought back from the dead by Venice, with almost her entire memory wiped and in pain due to her augments. Ventura wants his sister to die so she won't live in this state of pain and agony. But he is unable to do so since he doesn't want to kill his sister. Whether its he can't be able to do it, or if he wants to kill the men who assaulted and killed her with her sister being alive to hear this. Venice Venice was the man who brought her back from the dead with the purpose for her to help him get his revenge. She is always loyal to his master, agrees with everything he says, and follows each and every single of his command. Its unknown if she does this out of fear of her master killing her, or if she follows his commands so her master won't but her in more pain by controlling her augments. Appearance She wears a bloody lab coat, with blood stained glasses. She has stitches all over her body, whether its from the installation of her augments, or from her injures from the assault. She has a brass windup key on her back, thats twisting clockwise 24/7. She is hunched forwards due to this. Trivia * The creator took some inspiration from Frankenstein's monster. Category:Undead characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Tan Characters Category:Fenton Menace's characters. Category:Characters who wear clothes